Philip Quast
Philip Quast is an Australian actor. Biography Born in Tamworth, New South Wales, Quast studied at the National Institute of Dramatic Arts and initially became a straight actor (despite gaining great recognition and three Olivier Awards for musical theatre), appearing in such plays as Three Sisters, Pygmalion and Pericles. In 1987 he gave his first performance as Javert in Les Misérables, the role for which he would become best known. Quast served in a number of roles with the RSC, appearing in Saint Joan and The White Devil among others, as well as appearing as Sir Humphrey Appleby in Yes, Prime Minister and in the Sydney Theatre Company's production of Waiting for Godot. He would also appear onscreen several times including on television (Play School) and film (The Devil's Double.). Singing An internationally recognised acclaimed singer, Quast appeared in productions of The Threepenny Opera and Candide before playing Javert in Les Misérables, which he would play in Australia, London, the Complete Symphonic Recording and the 1995 Dream Cast. Quast would go on to appear in a wide variety of musicals including playing Dr. Neville Craven in The Secret Garden, Emile De Becque in South Pacific and Juan Perón in the 1996 revival of Evita (for which he won an Olivier Award). He also appeared as Georges in the 2008 London production of La Cage Aux Folles. Stage The Threepenny Opera *The Ballad of Mack the Knife (solo) Candide (1982) *The Best of All Possible Worlds (contains solo lines) *Oh, Happy We (duet) *It Must Be So (solo) *Candide (solo) *You Were Dead, You Know (duet) *Pilgrims' Procession (contains solo lines) *Finale Act I (contains solo lines) *Eldorado (contains solo lines) *The Venice Gavotte (contains solo lines) *Finale: Make Our Garden Grow (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1987)/(1995) *Work Song (includes solo lines) *Fantine's Arrest (includes solo lines) *The Runaway Cart (includes solo lines) *The Confrontation (duet) *Stars (solo) *The Robbery (includes solo lines) *One Day More (includes solo lines) *Building the Barricade (includes solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (includes solo lines) *First Attack (includes solo lines) *Valjean and Javert (duet) *The Sewers (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) Sunday in the Park With George (1990) *Sunday in the Park with George (duet) *Colour and Light (duet) *The One on the Left (contains solo lines) *Finishing the Hat (solo) *We Do Not Belong Together (duet) *Beautiful (duet) *Lesson #8 (solo) *Move On (duet) The Hunting of the Snark (1991) *The Bellman's Speech (contains solo lines) Into the Woods (1993) The Wolf *Prologue (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Hello, Little Girl (duet) Cinderella's Prince *Agony (duet) *Finale (Act One)(contains solo lines) *Prologue (Act Two)(contains solo lines) *Agony (reprise)(duet) *Any Moment (duet) * Finale (Act Two)(contains solo lines) The Secret Garden (1995) *Lily's Eyes (duet) *Quartet (contains solo lines) *Disappear (solo) The Fix (1997)(originated the role) *Embrace Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *America's Son (contains solo lines) *Simple Words (contains solo lines) *Flash Pop Sizzle/Who Said? (contains solo lines) *Two Guys at Harvard (contains solo lines) *Mercy Me (contains solo lines) *Upper Hand (duet) *Finale Pan (2000)(originated the role) South Pacific (2001) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) *Finale: Act I (solo) *This Nearly Was Mine (solo) *Finale: Act II (contains solo lines) Paris (2003)(originated the role) *Business (contains solo lines) *Paris in Court (contains solo lines) *The Greek Camp (contains solo lines) *What Price A Friend (solo) A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum (2004) *Comedy Tonight *Bring Me My Bride (contains solo lines) *The Dirge (contains solo lines) *Comedy Tonight (reprise)(contains solo lines) Evita (2006) *The Art of the Possible *Charity Concert (contains solo lines) *I'd be Surprisingly Good for You (duet) *A New Argentina (contains solo lines) *On the Balcony of the Casa Rosada (contains solo lines) *Rainbow Tour (contains solo lines) *She is a Diamond (contains solo lines) *Dice Are Rolling/Eva's Sonnet (duet) *Montage (contains solo lines) Follies (2007) *Don't Look at Me (duet) *Waiting for the Girls Upstairs (contains solo lines) *The Road You Didn't Take (solo) *Too Many Mornings (duet) *Live, Laugh, Love (solo) Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007/2014) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd *Johanna (The Judge's Song)(solo) *Kiss Me (quartet) *Pretty Women (duet) *The Judge's Return (duet) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise 7) (contains solo lines) La Cage aux Folles (2008) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Mary Poppins (2010) *Cherry Tree Lane Part 1 (contains solo lines) *Cherry Tree Lane Part 2 (contains solo lines) *Cherry Tree Lane (reprise)(duet) *Precision and Order (contains solo lines) *Cherry Tree Lane (second reprise)(contains solo lines) *Good for Nothing (solo) *A Man Has Dreams (duet) Albums Live at the Donmar (2002) *Life on Earth/Four Faded Walls (solo) *Face of a Stranger (solo) *Lazy Afternoon (solo) *I'm on Fire/Every Breath You Take (solo) *And They're Off (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening/Hello Young Lovers (solo) *Colour and Light (solo) *Finishing the Hat (solo) *Lost in the Stars (solo) *My Father's Hands (solo) *What You'd Call a Dream (solo) *King's New Clothes (solo) *Letting You Go (solo) *Happy Anniversary (solo) *He Fades Away/The River (solo) *New Words (solo) *Life on Earth (solo) *I Was Here (solo) Gallery Quastcandide.jpg|'Cunegonde' and Candide in Candide. quastjavert.jpg|'Javert' in Les Misérables. quastbellman.jpg|'The Bellman' in The Hunting of the Snark. quastprince.jpg|'Cinderella's Prince' in Into the Woods. quastcraven.jpg|'Dr. Neville Craven' in The Secret Garden. quastgrahame.jpg|'Grahame Chandler' in The Fix. hookquast.jpg|'Captain James Hook' in Pan. quastemile.jpg|'Emile De Becque' in South Pacific. liveatdonmar.jpg|'Live at Donmar.' quastpatroclus.jpg|'Patroclus' and Achilles in Paris. quastmiles.jpg|'Miles Gloriosus' in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. quastperon.jpg|'Eva Peron' and Juan Peron in Evita. Allamquastlacage.jpg|'Georges' and Albin/Zaza in La Cage Aux Folles. quastturpin.jpg|'Judge Turpin' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. quastbanks.jpg|'George Banks' in Mary Poppins. Quast, Philip